Music of Dream
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Kazune bermimpi mendengarkan sebuah alunan musik indah yang di mainkan oleh seorang perempuan. Ia kemudian berniat mencari perempuan tersebut dalam dunia nyata. Mungkinkah ia dapat menemukannya?/DISCONTINUED untuk sementara!
1. Chapter 1

Music Of Dream

.

.

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Music Of Dream © Invea**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance ; Adventure**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Kazusa Kujo**

**Summary : Kazune bermimpi mendengarkan sebuah alunan musik indah yang di mainkan oleh seorang perempuan. Ia kemudian berniat mencari**** perempuan tersebut dalam dunia nyata.**

**.**

**.**

˙·٠•● Music Of Dream ●•٠·˙

Di tengah hamparan padang rumput yang luas membentang, angin berhembus perlahan menerbangkan alunan suara nada-nada _tuts_ piano. Dengan perlahan, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Kazune, mencari sumber suara musik tersebut.

Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama berjalan, tampaklah seorang anak perempuan yang tengah memainkan piano. Jemari lentiknya tampak begitu lincah berloncatan dari satu _tuts_ ke _tuts_ yang lain, membuat nada-nada musik mengalun keluar dengan sangat merdu. Kazune terlihat sangat menikmati permainan piano anak itu.

Tiba-tiba, jemari anak itu berhenti bergerak. Dia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Kazune yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka saling bertatap pandang. Namun, Kazune masih belum dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah perempuan itu.

"_Ohayou itoshi goyou…_"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Kazune kemudian membuka matanya. Sinar mentari yang berkilau diiringi kicauan burung membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya.

'_Mimpi itu lagi. Siapa sebenarnya anak perempuan itu?'_ tanya Kazune heran dalam hati.

"_Onii-san!_ Waktunya sarapan!"

Teriakan dari Kazusa, adiknya, yang melengking nyaring membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan malas dan _ogah-ogahan_, ia kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dan menuju ruang makan.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Liburan musim panas kali ini, Kazune memutuskan untuk berlibur di sebuah desa terpencil. Dia ingin menikmati kesejukan udara di sana, sekaligus mencari anak perempuan yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya.

Setelah selesai melahap habis sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh adik kembarnya, Kazune memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri desa yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya itu.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Telinga Kazune beridiri tegak mendengar suara-suara ceria anak desa.

"Kyaaa! Karin-_nee-chan_! Awas kau ya!" seru seorang anak kecil.

"Lawan aku sini kalau berani!" ujar seorang anak perempuan.

"Ayo kita _serang_ Karin-_nee-chan_!" seru anak lainnya.

"Kyaaa! Ahahaha…"

Kazune kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Entah mengapa ia sangat tertarik untuk melihat ke arah sumber suara. Dari balik rerumputan, mata biru safirnya terpesona menatap seorang anak perempuan yang sebaya dengannya tengah bermain bersama beberapa anak kecil di sungai.

Desiran air yang mengalir, jernihnya air sungai, dan terik mentari menemani permainan mereka. Dua bola mata Kazune menatap lekat wajah polos ceria yang terpancar pada wajah seorang anak perempuan yang sebaya dengannya itu.

"Kau mau ikut bermain?" tanya anak perempuan itu pada Kazune yang masih melongo menatapnya dari balik semak-semak. Kazunepun lantas tersentak kaget melihatnya.

"Eh… A… Anu… A… Aku…"

"Ayo sini main sama-sama!" ajak perempuan itu sembari menarik lengan Kazune. Mereka kemudian duduk berdua di atas sebuah bongkahan batu yang cukup besar yang terdapat di pinggir sungai.

Bola mata emerald anak perempuan itu menatap wajah anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain di sungai dengan ceria. Sementara itu, mata biru safirnya Kazune terus memperhatikan anak perempuan itu. Merasa di perhatikan, anak perempuan itu kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya menatap Kazune.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ti… Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Kazune dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Karin-nee-chan, kami pulang duluan ya!" seru anak-anak kecil yang tadi bermain bersama anak perempuan yang di panggil _'Karin-nee-chan'_ itu.

"Iya… Hati-hati ya! Jangan lupa untuk menyampaikan salamku pada kedua orang tua kalian!" seru perempuan itu sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya. Mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama, sesaat setelah menganggukan kepala mereka.

Kini suasana anak perempuan itu dengan Kazune mulai hening. Sinar matahari yang dipantulkan air sungai tampak sedikit menyilaukan mata. Desiran air yang jernih di sertai hembusan angin yang mengibarkan rambut anak perempuan yang di_kuncir_ satu itu tampak menambah keindahan panorama alam yang terbentang.

"Aku baru kali ini melihatmu. Apa kau baru pindah ke sini?" tanya perempuan itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Kakinya yang tercelup di sungai tampak ia gerakkan ke atas ke bawah secara perlahan hingga menimbulkan suara-suara kecil, _'Keciplak, Keciplak'._

"Bu… Bukan. Aku hanya berlibur di tempat ini," jawab Kazune.

"Oh… Berarti kau berasal dari kota ya? Apa orang tuamu yang mengajakmu berlibur ke sini?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Tidak. Aku ke sini atas kemauanku sendiri,"

"Jarang sekali orang-orang kota, apalagi yang sebaya denganku, yang mau berlibur di desa terpencil seperti ini. Apa alasanmu berlibur kemari?"

"Aku ingin menenangkan pikiran, merasakan kesejukan udara desa, dan…" Perkataan Kazune tak dilanjutkannya. Perempuan itu menatapnya heran.

"Dan?"

'_Dan mencari gadis yang ada di dalam mimpiku,'_ jawab Kazune dalam hati. "Bukan apa-apa kok," ujar Kazune sembari tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Kazune Kujo…"

"Aku Karin Hanazono. Salam kenal ya, Kazune,"

Anak perempuan yang bernama Karin itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Kazune dengan sedikit ragu menyambut uluran tangannya. Mereka kemudian saling berjabat tangan. Hati Kazune terasa berdesir hebat saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Karin.

"Mau ku temani jalan-jalan?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu. Ayo!" ajaknya.

Mereka kemudian mulai berjalan beriringan meninggalkan sungai. Karin mengajak Kazune menjelajahi berbagai tempat yang menarik. Dari peternakan, pertanian, perkebunan, hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka berdua di sebuah padang rumput yang tak asing lagi untuk Kazune.

'_Rumput yang menghampar ini… Ya, tidak salah lagi, ini tempat di mana aku mendengar permainan piano anak perempuan yang ada di dalam mimpiku itu…'_ seru Kazune dalam hati.

"Di tengah padang rumput yang terhampar luas… Hembusan angin membisikkan nada-nada cinta… Di saat lembayung senja terlukis… Bunga-bunga bermekaran indah… Menebarkan aroma, menghangatkan suasana… Kaupun ada di sampingku tuk temani jiwaku yang sepi… Kau rebahkan jiwaku ke dalam pelukmu… Kau berikan senyuman termanismu… Dan kau bisikkan ke telingaku… _Anemone… Anemone… Anemone, itoshi goyou…_"

Tanpa sadar, Karin melantunkan sebuah lagu. Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut dan merdu. Kazune terlihat sangat menikmati lantunan syair lagu yang keluar dari bibir kecil Karin. Air mata tampak mengalir membasahi pipinya. Begitu pula dengan Karin.

"Ma… Maaf ya…" kata Karin sembari menghapus genangan air matanya menggunakan jemarinya. Kazune hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang dipaksakannya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan posisinya dengan Karin. Kemudian, dengan lembut ia mendekap Karin sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Entah kenapa air mataku mengalir," ujarnya. Karin hanya terdiam membisu.

Tak lama kemudian, merekapun kembali ke alam sadar mereka masing-masing.

"Ka… Kazune…"

Kazune dengan segera kemudian melepaskan dekapannya.

"Ma… Maaf… Aku… Umh… Emh…" kata Kazune terbata-bata. Mereka kemudian saling memalingkan wajah mereka yang memerah karena malu.

"Sudah sore, aku pulang dulu ya," pamit Karin sembari berlari pergi meninggalkan Kazune yang masih termenung dengan wajah merahnya.

'_Ke… Kenapa aku mendekapnya? Padahal kan kami baru saja berkenalan. Selain itu, detak jantungku juga berdegup kencang,'_ ujar Kazune dalam hati sembari memegang dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Music Of Dream

.

.

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Music Of Dream © Invea**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance ; Adventure**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Kazusa Kujo**

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

**Kazune pergi berlibur ke sebuah desa untuk mencari gadis yang ia lihat di mimpinya. Di desa itu, dia kemudian bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mampu menarik hatinya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

˙·٠•● Music Of Dream ●•٠·˙

"_Tadaima_," seru Kazune sembari memasuki villa yang ia sewa.

"Ah, _Onii-san! Okaerinasai_. Makan malamnya sudah siap," ujar Kazusa menyambut kedatangan kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak lapar, aku mau langsung tidur saja," kata Kazune dingin sembari memasuki kamarnya. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya itu ke kasur. Kembali terlintas di benaknya mengenai peristiwa yang ia alami bersama Karin tadi. Bayangan Karin tak pernah hilang dari pelupuk matanya.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Keesokan harinya, Kazune dengan semangat berjalan mengelilingi desa dengan tujuan mencari Karin. Namun, tak jua ia temukan Karin. Ia kemudian pergi ke sungai tempat di mana mereka bertemu pertama kali. Sayangnya, Karin tak ada di sana. Kazune kemudian pergi ke padang rumput kemarin. Sesampainya di sana, ia kembali teringat akan peristiwa kemarin. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Terpa angin semakin menyejukkan suasana. Kazunepun tertidur di sana.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

'_Alunan musik ini lagi!' _Kazune kemudian berlari ke arah sumber suara. Seperti biasa, di tengah padang rumput yang menghampar itu, ia mendapati seorang anak perempuan yang tengah memainkan piano.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" kanya Kazune. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Anak itu kemudian menghentikan permainan pianonya. Ia berbalik menghadap Kazune seraya berkata,"Konichiwa, itoshi goyou…"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

"Kazune! Kazune! Kazune! Ayo bangun!" seru Karin sembari menggoyangkan tubuh Kazune. Kazune kemudian membuka kedua bola mata _blue sapphire_ nya.

"Karin…"

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" tanya Karin keheranan. Kazune kemudian _bangkit_ dan duduk di _samping_ Karin.

"Entahlah," jawabnya singkat.

"Wah _mendung_, kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan hujan,"

Tepat saat Karin menyelesaikan perkataannya, tetes air hujan perlahan turun membasahi bumi.

"Kita berteduh di rumahku saja ya! Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ini," usul Karin. Kazune hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sembari mengikuti Karin.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam membisu.

Setelah sekitar 8 menit berjalan, merekapun tiba di sebuah rumah _mungil_ yang tak lain adalah rumah Karin.

"Ayo masuk! Aku tinggal sendirian di sini _kok_. Kau _tak_ perlu malu-malu," ujar Karin sembari menarik lengan Kazune dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Maaf ya rumahku kecil dan berantakan. Silahkan duduk," lanjutnya.

Dia kemudian berlari ke sebuah ruangan. Kazune hanya bisa diam menggigil kedinginan sembari memperhatikan keadaan rumah Karin. Rumah Karin sangat _mungil_. Di sana hanya terdapat 1 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, 1 dapur kecil serta 1 ruang tamu yang juga dipakai sebagai ruang makan. Meski begitu, rumah Karin _tampak_ rapi dan bersih. Di halamannya yang sempit, tumbuh berbagai macam bunga serta tanaman lainnya.

'_Jadi, dia tinggal dalam kondisi rumah yang seperti ini ya?'_ tanya Kazune dalam hati.

"Rumahku jelek ya?" tanya Karin yang tiba-tiba muncul sembari membawa handuk berwarna merah muda. Dengan cekatan ia kemudian mengusap kepala Kazune yang basah terkena air hujan menggunakan handuk yang ia bawa.

"Oh iya, bajumu kan basah kuyup, sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu. Kebetulan aku menyimpan 1 _stel_ pakaian temanku –laki-laki tentunya- yang sebaya denganmu," ujarnya lagi. Kazunepun seperti biasa, _tampak_ hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengiyakan. Ia kemudian berganti pakaian di kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Karin yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka.

"Sudah ganti bajunya? Ayo kita makan siang dulu!" ajak Karin.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih, aku masih kenyang," tolak Kazune secara halus. Tapi sayangnya, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi _'Kruyuk'_ dari perutnya. Rupanya apa yang dikatakannya tak sejalan dengan apa yang dirasakan perutnya.

Karin hanya tersenyum menahan tawa mendengarnya. Kazune terlihat memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Sudah, makan saja dulu, nanti kalau hujannya sudah reda, akan aku antarkan kau pulang," kata Karin dengan lembut.

"Umh… Terima kasih, maaf aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu," ujar Kazune dengan wajah yang jauh lebih merah dari sebuah kepiting rebus. Karin kembali tersenyum. Kazune kemudian duduk di hadapan Karin.

"Ayo, silahkan dimakan,"

"I… _Itadakimasu_!"

Akhirnya merekapun makan bersama. Kazune tampak melahap makanan buatan Karin dengan nikmat.

"Aku selesai, terima kasih. Makanannya sangat enak," puji Kazune. Karin kembali tersenyum. Namun kini senyumnya _tampak_ lebih manis.

"Ah, hujannya sudah reda. Aku pulang dulu ya, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya," pamit Kazune kemudian. Karinpun melepas kepergian Kazune.

Kazune berlari kembali ke villa. Sementara itu, Karin hanya bisa memperhatikan sosok Kazune yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Entah kenapa, ada sedikit ketidak relaan dirinya melepas Kazune kembali ke villa.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

"_Tadaima_!" seru Kazune begitu sesampainya ia di villa. Dengan terburu-buru, ia kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Pintu depan villa pun bahkan _tak_ sempat ditutupnya. Kazusa _tampak_ heran melihatnya.

Di kamarnya, dengan cekatan Kazune kemudian _mengepak_ semua pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Setelah selesai, dia kemudian menyeret kopernya keluar kamar.

"Onii-san mau ke mana?" tanya Kazusa heran.

"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku ataupun menyusulku. Aku pulang tepat pada saat hari terakhir liburan," jawab Kazune.

"Tapi, Onii-san mau pergi ke mana?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu!" seru Kazune sembari berlari meninggalkan villa. Kazusa hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kazune dengan raut keheranan terhias di wajahnya.

'_Dasar Onii-san!'_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Assalamu'alaykum saudara-saudara, ketemu lagi dengan saya Vea yang akan update chapter 3! Yey~! #dilempar reader karena udah ngga sabaran #di pukul reader karena ngomong seenaknya.

Ya sudahlah, kita hentikan perbincangan yang ngga jelas ini. sebelumnya, saya mau membalas review nya dulu ya~!

Shihui: hehe, ini udh di update sekilat mungkin, masih penasaran ngga?

Kakazu: Ah, iya, ini juga baru update, maaf kalau updatenya lama ya

Dreamer: Hiks, terima kasih, vea usahakan update sekilat mungkin..

reader: Walau ngga review, makasih ya udah mau membaca karya saya yang amatiran ini...

Oke deh, tak perlu banyak cing cong dan basa-basi, kita lanjutkan ceritanya

**.**

**.**

**Music Of Dream**

.

.

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Music Of Dream © Invea**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance ; Adventure**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Kazusa Kujo**

**Summary : Kazune bermimpi mendengarkan sebuah alunan musik indah yang di mainkan oleh seorang perempuan. Ia kemudian berniat mencari****perempuan tersebut dalam dunia nyata.**

**.**

**.**

˙·٠•● Music Of Dream ●•٠·˙

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumah Karin. Karin menatap jam dindingnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

'_Malam-malam begini siapa yang datang? Ada perlu apa ya?'_ tanya Karin keheranan. Ia kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya. Betapa kagetnya ia mendapati Kazune yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan ransel di punggunggnya. Tangan kanannya menyeret sebuah koper. Sementara tangan kirinya menjinjing sebuah tas berisi biola kesayangannya.

"Ka… Kazune?"

"Karin, mungkin ini kedengarannya gila tapi, izinkan aku untuk tinggal bersamamu selama liburan," ujar Kazune tiba-tiba. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Eh… Emh… Umh…" Karin sangat terkejut dan kebingungan. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku mohon dengan sangat. Aku janji tak akan macam-macam," pinta Kazune penuh harap sembari membungkukkan badannya sebesar 90 derajat.

"Ba… Baiklah,"

"Terima kasih banyak, Karin!" seru Kazune senang. Saking bahagianya, tanpa sadar ia langsung memeluk Karin.

"A… Anu… Kazune…"

"Ma… Maaf," ujarnya malu. Dengan segera ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

'_Kenapa aku melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi padanya? Bagaimana kalau Karin menganggapku cowok mesum? Padahal baru kali ini aku memeluk seorang perempuan. Baru kali ini aku berdebar-debar di hadapan seorang perempuan,'_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Aku mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu ya," kata Karin. Ia kemudian memakai apron putihnya.

"Biar aku bantu…"

"Tidak usah. Sebaiknya kau membereskan barang-barangmu saja,"

Kazune mengangguk patuh.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Tepat saat Kazune selesai membereskan barang bawaannya, Karin membawakan makan malam. Ia telah menyiapkan _omelet rice_ spesial untuk mereka berdua. Walau telah berusaha bersifat _jaim_ –read: jaga _image_-, Kazune tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya bisa memakan masakan buatan Karin. Karin seperti biasa, hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman terhias di wajahnya.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Suara nyaring kokokan ayam dan kicauan burung membangunkan Kazune dari alam mimpinya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi saat itu. Namun, saat hendak membasuh wajahnya dengan air, didapatinya Karin yang sudah siap hendak pergi.

"Mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kazune heran.

"Aku mau pergi belanja ke pasar," jawab Karin.

"Aku ikut ya!" pinta Kazune.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu cepat kau siap-siap. Kalau kita tiba di pasar sesudah pukul 6, sayuran yang dijualnya sudah tidak terlalu segar lagi," terang Karin.

"Siap, _bos_!"

Dengan bergegas Kazune kemudian bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai dia dengan segera menghampiri Karin.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kazune dengan riang. Ia tampak sangat _antusias_.

"Ya,"

Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju pasar. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tampak berbincang-bincang.

"Karin, kau _kan_ selama ini tinggal sendirian, lalu, bagaimana caramu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari?"

"Tentu saja dengan bekerja,"

"Eh… Kau sudah bekerja?"

"Ya,"

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku biasa menjadi _baby sister_,"

"Pantas kau sangat akrab dengan anak kecil,"

"Oh ya, sepulang dari pasar nanti, aku akan menjemput Nanako-chan dan Reiichi-kun dulu. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka anak keluarga Kuon. Orang tua mereka sibuk bekerja dan aku ditugasi untuk menjaga mereka,"

"Oh… Aku ikut ya,"

"Ya,"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Setelah selesai berbelanja, mereka kemudian menuju kediaman Kuon. Tampaklah dari luar seorang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun. Anak itu terlihat memasang _jutek_ di wajahnya. Dia adalah Reiichi Kuon.

"Ohayou, Reiichi-kun…" sapa Karin dengan ramah.

"Pagi!" seru Reiichi dengan _judes_. Ingin rasanya Kazune menjitak kepala anak itu.

"Nanako-chan mana?" tanya Karin sembari tersenyum.

"Di dalam," jawab Reiichi dengan ketus. Kemarahan Kazune semakin melunjak. Ia _tak_ suka melihat Karin diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang anak kecil.

Karin kemudian masuk ke dalam untuk membawa Nanako. Kazune hendak menyusulnya, namun, Karin mengisyaratkan agar Kazune menunggu di luar dan menjaga Reiichi. Dengan senyum kecut, Kazune kemudian berdiri di _samping_ Reiichi. Reiichi menatap tajam ke arah Kazune. Ia memperhatikan Kazune dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung rambut. Merasa diperhatikan dengan tatapan tajam, Kazune merasa tertantang.

"Apa kamu lihat-lihat pakai tatapan tajam seperti itu? _Nantangin_?" kata Kazune sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"_Ngapain_ juga aku _nantang_ cowok yang kayak cewek? Pengecut!" ledek Reiichi. Mendengar kata-kata tajam yang terlontar dari mulut _mungil_ Reiichi, Kazunepun mulai naik pitam.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"P-E-N-G-E-C-U-T-! Pe-nge-cut!" eja Reiichi.

"Kau…"

"Sudah, kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar!" seru Karin yang tiba-tiba keluar rumah sembari menggendong seorang bayi perempuan. Reiichi kemudian berlari mendekati Karin dan memeluk kaki Karin.

"Onee-chan! Cowok yang kayak cewek itu _ngebentak _Reiichi tadi!" kata Reiichi mengadukan perbuatan Kazune dengan sedikit _didramatisir_.

"Apa? Aku tidak…"

"Kazune, kau _kan_ sudah besar. Mengalah sedikit kenapa? Dia _kan_ hanya anak kecil," kata Karin.

Kazune hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Reiichi kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kazune. Wajah Kazune memerah menahan amarah. Ia terlihat _mengepalkan_ tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia _meninju_ Reiichi.

"Kita ke rumahku sekarang ya," ujar Karin. Dia tampak sedikit kerepotan karena harus menggendong Nanako dan juga membawa barang belanjaan yang baru ia beli di pasar tadi. Dengan sigap, Kazune kemudian membawakan barang belanjaan Karin.

"Terima kasih," kata Karin sembari tersenyum manis. Wajah Kazune memerah melihatnya.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah Karin. Nafas Kazune _tampak_ sedikit terengah-engah. Rupanya barang belanjaan Karin _agak_ berat juga.

"Berat ya?" tanya Karin yang _tampak_ prihatin melihat Kazune yang _ngos-ngosan_.

"Hosh… Hosh… Ng… _Ngga_ kok… Hosh…"

"Baru bawa barang _segitu aja udah_ kecapean! Dasar cowok lemah! Pengecut!" ledek Reiichi. Kemarahan Kazune kini semakin memuncak.

'_Kurang ajar ini anak! Kalau bukan karena Karin, pasti udah langsung ku habisi!'_ geram Kazune di dalam hatinya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau siapkan sarapan dulu ya!" seru Karin sembari memasuki rumahnya. Ia lalu membaringkan Nanako yang tertidur di kamarnya. Dengan memakai apron putihnya, ia kemudian memasak di dapur.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

"Aku mau main _kuda-kudaan_!" seru Reiichi ketus pada Kazune.

"Ha? Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku mau main _kuda-kudaan_!" kata Reiichi berteriak. Teriakannya itu begitu memekikkan telinga Kazune.

"Kau pikir aku mau jadi kudanya? Huh! _Sorry aja ya, ogah_!" tolak Kazune kesal.

"Huwa! Onee-chan! Pengecutnya jahat!" seru Reiichi sembari menangis. Dengan segera Kazune kemudian mendekap mulut Reiichi.

"Iya… Iya… Aku yang jadi kudanya…" kata Kazune mengalah. Ia hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya karena diperbudak oleh anak kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, Karinpun datang sembari membawakan sup nasi goreng. Ia kemudian menyuapi Reiichi.

"Huh! Masih panas tahu! Ditiup _dong_!" bentak Reiichi. Karin kemudian meniupi makanan tersebut. Dengan sabar ia menyuapi Reiichi.

"Huh! Aku _ngga_ suka makanannya! Aku _ngga_ mau makan ini!" seru Reiichi sembari menumpahkan semangkuk sup nasi goreng ke tubuh Karin.

Sontak Kazune sangat marah melihatnya. Kemarahannya kini sudah sangat memuncak. Ia tak lagi dapat menahan emosinya. Ia kemudian meluapkan kekesalannya.

Plak! Terdengar suara Kazune yang menampar Reiichi. Reiichipun meringis kesakitan. Ia hendak menangis. Sorotan matanya menatap tajam penuh kebencian pada Kazune.

"Jangan _mentang-mentang_ kau anak kecil dari keluarga orang kaya, lantas kau berhak bertindak seenaknya! Manja juga ada batasnya tahu! Kau harus bisa bersikap sopan kepada orang-orang yang telah memperlakukanmu dengan baik! Hargailah sedikit!" seru Kazune menasihati Reiichi.

"Cowok pengecut kayak kamu mana bisa mengerti perasaanku!" seru Reiichi tak mau kalah. Butiran air mata kini terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tentu aku mengerti, aku pun pernah merasakannya. Orang tua yang terlalu sibuk bekerja. Tak ada waktu walaupun hanya untuk sarapan bersama ataupun makan malam. Tak ada waktu untukku. Aku mengerti perasaan itu."

"Bohong!"

Greb! Kazune kemudian memeluk Reiichi.

"Kau kesepian _kan_? Kau kesepian karena orang tuamu tak pernah ada waktu untukmu. Kau bersikap nakal untuk menarik perhatian kedua orang tuamu _kan_? Kau ingin diperhatikan _kan_?"

"Huhuhu… Iya… Iya… Maafkan aku, kak! Aku… Aku kesepian…"

Tangis Reiichi pun pecah. Kazune berhasil juga meluluhkan hatinya.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Malam harinya, Karin dan Kazune mengantar Reiichi dan Nanako ke kediaman Kuon. Mereka tampak tertidur pulas. Karin menggendong Nanako, sementara Kazune menggendong Reiichi di punggungnya.

"Kalau tidur seperti ini, mereka tampak sangat menggemaskan," ujar Karin.

"Iya… Kalau kau menggendong Nanako seperti itu, kau tampak seperti seorang ibu," ujar Kazune.

"Kalau begitu, Kazune ayahnya…" kata Karin menimpali.

Trrrt! Wajah Kazune memerah mendengarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di kediaman Kuon. Di sana tampak Tuan dan Nyonya Kuon menunggu kedatangan kedua buah hatinya.

"Karin, terima kasih ya telah menjaga mereka berdua. Ini ada sedikit imbalan untukmu," sahut Tuan Kuon sembari memberikan amplop kepada Karin.

"Nyonya, maaf kalau saya lancang tapi, bisakah Tuan dan Nyonya Kuon menyisihkan waktu sehari saja untuk bersama Reiichi? Dia _tampak_ kesepian karena merasa diacuhkan oleh kedua orang tuanya," pinta Kazune.

"Ah, itu…"

"Ku mohon ayah, ibu…" pinta Reiichi yang terbangun.

"Reiichi selama ini berpura-pura tegar, tapi, sebenarnya ia merasa kesepian. Sesekali dia pun ingin merasakan kasih sayang kalian," terang Kazune.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" kata Tuan dan Nyonya Kuon.

"Hore! Terima kasih ayah, ibu! Dan terima kasih kakak pengecut!" seru Reiichi senang.

'_Fuh, dasar Reiichi!'_ seru Kazune dalam hati.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review plese?**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum semua, pertama-tama vea mau minta maaf kalau update nya lama... Jujur, ngga ada ide pisan buat ngelanjutin fanfic yang ini... vea usahain secepat mungkin.. _

Ok deh, bales review dlu ya...

Amuto : arigatou gozaimasu do'anya.. T_T

No name : Iya, udh di lanjutin, makasih udh mau baca^^

Reader : Thanks all, udh mau meluangkan waktunya membaca karya saya yg amatiran dan ngga jelas ini..

.

.

Music Of Dream

.

.

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Music Of Dream © Invea**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance ; Adventure**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Kazusa Kujo**

**Summary : Kazune bermimpi mendengarkan sebuah alunan musik indah yang di mainkan oleh seorang perempuan. Ia kemudian berniat mencari****perempuan tersebut dalam dunia nyata.**

**.**

**.**

˙·٠•● Music Of Dream ●•٠·˙

Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah Karin, Karin terlihat begitu asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Kazune.

"Kazune, apa selama ini kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Karin.

"Sebenarnya di Tokyo aku tinggal bersama ayah, ibu, adikku dan juga kepala pelayan yang baik hati. Tapi, sama seperti Reiichi, ayah dan ibuku sangat sibuk sampai-sampai tak ada waktu untukku dan adikku, karena itu aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Reiichi," terang Kazune.

"Ayah dan ibu Kazune bekerja?"

"Yup! Mereka berdua komposer yang cukup terkenal di sana,"

"Wah, hebat! Tapi, berarti selama ini Kazune merasa kesepian?"

"Tidak juga ah, _kan_ ada Karin," jawab Kazune. Karin tersenyum dengan wajah merona kemerahan.

"Karin juga memangnya tidak merasa kesepian?" tanya Kazune.

"Tidak! _Kan_ ada Kazune,"

"Kau ini…"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Keesokan paginya, Kazune memainkan biola kesayangannya di halaman rumah Karin. Suaranya yang merdu membangunkan Karin dari mimpinya. Dengan rambut yang masih kusut dan _awut-awutan_, ia kemudian menengok jendela, mencari tahu siapa yang sedang memainkan alunan lagu yang indah itu. Ia kemudian mendapati Kazune yang tengah bermain biola.

'_Kazune kelihatan sangat berbeda saat bermain biola… Ia keren juga,'_ puji Karin dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar, Karin hanyut ke dalam permainan music Kazune. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Kazune kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela kamar Karin. Karinpun kaget dan langsung berjongkok. Kazune tampak menahan tawa melihatnya. Ia kemudian mengetuk jendela kamar Karin. Karin kemudian membukakan jendela kamarnya.

"Maaf, aku telah membangunkanmu," kata Kazune.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Permainan biolamu bagus sekali," puji Karin.

"Ah, _ngga_ juga kok,"

"Bagus _banget_ kok! Oh ya, siang nanti kita piknik ke danau yuk!" ajak Karin.

"Boleh juga. Kedengarannya seru,"

"Kalau begitu, kita siap-siap dulu ya!"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Setelah menyiapkan perbekalan, mereka pergi ke danau. Sesampainya di sana, mereka kemudian menghamparkan tikar di pinggir pohon tepi danau.

"Danaunya indah _kan_ ya?"

"Yup! Udaranya sangat segar!" seru Kazune sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Kazune kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tikar.

"Kazune, aku tadi membuat _roll sandwich_ untuk bekal, kau mau?"

"Boleh. Sini, suapin!" pinta Kazune manja.

Karin kemudian menyuapi Kazune. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra, seperti pasangan suami istri yang sedang berbulan madu.

"Aku bawa buah apel juga. Mau?"

"Boleh,"

"Dikupasin?"

"Jangan! Cukup dipotong saja,"

Karinpun mulai memotong buah apel menjadi beberapa potongan kecil. Ia kemudian kembali menyuapi Kazune.

"Huah, kenyang! Masakan buatan Karin memang _number_ 1!" puji Kazune.

Karin hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya. Karena kekenyangan, Kazunepun tertidur. Karin _lalu_ berbaring di _samping_ Kazune. Ia kemudian berbaring menyamping menghadap Kazune. Ia menatap Kazune dalam-dalam. Bulu matanya yang lentik, mata biru safirnya, semua itu mampu memikat hati kecil perempuan itu. Rupanya Karin terpesona menatap Kazune. Ia merasakan desiran hebat di dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba, dalam keadaan tertidur, Kazune kemudian berbaring menyamping. Wajahnya dengan wajah Karin kini hanya berjarak 5 cm. Karin semakin berdebar-debar, wajahnya _tampak_ memerah padam. Ia kemudian bangkit untuk duduk.

Tak lama kemudian, Kazune terbangun. Ia bangkit untuk duduk dan meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Huah! Maaf ya, aku ketiduran,"

"Ng… _Nggak_ apa-apa kok,"

Kazune tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin. Jantung Karin kini berdegup sangat kencang. Ia kemudian menutup matanya. Kazune kemudian membersihkan serbuk-serbuk bunga _dandelion_ yang menempel di rambut Karin.

"Ada serbuk bunga di rambutmu…" ujar Kazune sembari mengusap-usap rambut Karin.

"Miauw! Miauw! Miauw!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan kucing dari arah danau. Karin dengan segera menolehkan pandangannya. Terlihat seekor kucing yang nyaris tenggelam. Dengan spontan, Karin kemudian melompat ke danau untuk menyelamatkan kucing tersebut. Namun, saat Karin berhasil mendekap kucing tersebut, tiba-tiba kaki Karin _kram_. Ia tak dapat berenang ke tepian.

"Kya! Kazune, tolong! Ohock! Ohock!"

Kazune dengan segera meloncat ke danau dan mendekap Karin. Sembari memangku Karin, ia pun sedikit memarahinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau sampai tenggelam bagaimana? Aku sangat khawatir tahu!" bentak Kazune.

"Ma… Maaf,"

"Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi!"

"Umh…"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tepian.

"Kita pulang sekarang ya,"

"Iya…"

Kazune kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku," serunya.

"Eh, _ngga_ usah. Aku _ngga_ apa-apa kok,"

"Udah, cepetan naik!"

Dengan sedikit ragu, Karin menuruti perintah Kazune. Walau berat, Kazune memaksakan diri untuk menggendong Karin.

"Ma… Maaf, aku berat ya?" tanya Karin pada Kazune.

"Ng… _Ngga_ kok… _Ngga_ berat… Hosh… Hosh…"

Karena saat itu malam begitu gelap dan tak ada cahaya dari sinar rembulan, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka memasuki sebuah hutan. Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sadar juga bahwa saat ini mereka sedang tersesat!

"Karin, bagaimana ini? Kelihatannya kita tersesat," ujar Kazune.

"Umh… Sebaiknya kita menginap di danau saja," usul Karin.

"Tapi _kan_ kita tersesat! Bagaimana kita bisa tahu jalan menuju danau yang kita kunjungi tadi?"

"Oh, iya, ya. Ya sudah, kita bermalam di sini saja,"

"Iya,"

Kazune dengan sigap mengumpulkan ranting yang digunakan untuk membuat api unggun. Setelah api berhasil menyala, mereka duduk bersebelahan. Tak lama kemudian, Karin terlihat menguap tanda ia mulai mengantuk. Dengan penuh perhatian, Kazune kemudian menyandarkan kepala Karin ke bahunya. Karin pun tertidur, disusul Kazune.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum semua, whua lama banget ya update fic nya, hehe, maaf, maaf, ngga ada inspirasi.. :D

buat **renton**, makasih ya atas dukungannya, ini orang yg paling sajin review cerita vea, makasih ya, salam manis khusus u/ mu :)

kemudian, buat **readers**, makasih udah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fanfic saya yg mungkin tidak bermutu ini..

* * *

><p>Music Of Dream<p>

.

.

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Music Of Dream © Invea**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance ; Adventure**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Kazusa Kujo**

**Summary : Kazune bermimpi mendengarkan sebuah alunan musik indah yang di mainkan oleh seorang perempuan. Ia kemudian berniat mencari****perempuan tersebut dalam dunia nyata.**

**.**

**.**

˙·٠•● Music Of Dream ●•٠·˙

Krasak! Krusuk! Krasak! Krusuk!

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari balik semak-semak. Kazune tersentak, lantas terbangun karena mendengar suara itu. Karin pun ikut terbangun karena bahu Kazune kini tidak menyangga kepalanya dengan nyaman lagi.

"Ada apa, Kazune?" tanya Karin sembari menguap. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa sebenarnya ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Sssttt!" kata Kazune sembari menempelkan jari tengahnya pada mulut Karin.

Krasak! Krusuk! Krasak! Krusuk!

Suara itu kini semakin terdengar jelas di telinga mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba, munculah seekor beruang besar dari balik semak-semak. Beruang berbulu cokelat itu terlihat sangat kelaparan dan sedang mencari mangsa. Air liurnya tampak menetes begitu melihat 2 orang manusia di hadapannya. Taringnya begitu panjang, dan ia pun memamerkan cakar-cakarnya yang tajam, membuat tubuh Karin dan Kazune bergetar ketakutan.

"Be… Beruang!"

"La… Lari… Gya!"

Mereka berdua kemudian lari sekencang-kencangnya. Beruang itu pun mengejar mereka berdua.

"Kya~! Jurang!" jerit Karin sembari mengerem langkah kakinya. Kazune pun ikut menghentikan aktivitas berlarinya. Dia kemudian berdiri di hadapan Karin dan membentangkan kedua tangannya seakan-akan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan melindungi Karin.

Beruang itu semakin mendekat. Tubuh Karin dan Kazune semakin gemetaran merasakan rasa takut yang disertai hawa dingin menyelimuti mereka.

Krek! Tiba-tiba, batu yang dipijaki Karin retak, Karinpun terjatuh melayang turun memasuki jurang.

"Kya~!" jeritnya.

"Karin!" panggil Kazune. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia kemudian melompat turun memasuki jurang. Untunglah, sebelum Karin terhempas ke dasar jurang, Kazune berhasil meraih tangan Karin dan kemudian melindunginya, hingga akhirnya tubuh Kazunelah yang pertama kali menyentuh sungai dasar jurang.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang seadanya, Kazune kemudian berenang sembari membawa Karin ke tepian. Ia kemudian sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Karin.

"Karin, Karin! Bangunlah, bertahanlah!" seru Kazune dengan sangat cemas.

"Ohock! Ohock!" Karin tampak membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya Kazune yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Tubuhnya _tampak_ penuh luka karena melindungi Karin saat terjatuh tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kazune cemas.

"I… Iya…" jawab Karin. Ia kemudian mencoba untuk duduk.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja," saran Kazune. Karin hanya mengangguk. Ia masih terlalu lemah untuk membantah.

Kruyuk! Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari perut Karin. Sontak Kazune tertawa geli, sementara Karin tersenyum masam sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu.

"Hihihi… Kau lapar ya?" tanya Kazune sembari tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

"Umh…" Karin hanya membisu.

"Mengaku sajalah, perutmu tadi berbunyi keras sekali, hahaha…" kata Kazune, masih dalam keadaan tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Dasar rakus!" ledek Kazune kemudian.

"Huh! Yang rakus itu sebenarnya siapa sih? _Sandwich _yang ku bawa tadi kan kau habiskan semua!" seru Karin membela diri. Ia kemudian _memukul-mukul_ punggung Kazune.

"Kya! Aw… Adududuh! Iya, iya, ampun…" kata Kazune sambil terkekeh.

"Sudah ya, aku akan menangkap ikan untuk kita makan," ujarnya kemudian. Karin kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

Di tengah dinginnya udara malam itu, Kazune kemudian mencelupkan dirinya ke dalam sungai untuk menangkap ikan. Sementara itu, Karin mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kayu di sekitar sungai. Setelah terkumpul _agak _banyak, Karin kemudian membuat api unggun. Kazune pun lantas menghampirinya sembari membawa 5 ekor ikan di tangannya.

"Aku _dapet _5 ekor ikan _nih_!" seru Kazune dengan riang. Ia kemudian membakar ikan tersebut.

"Umh… Wanginya…"

"Ikan tangkapan siapa dulu _dong_," sahut Kazune bangga. Ia lantas membusungkan dadanya.

"Gitu aja bangga!" seru Karin sembari menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kazune.

"Meledek tanda tak mampu," sahut Kazune tak mau kalah. Karin kemudian menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Bercanda kok, senyum _dong_, kalau senyum _kan _terlihat sangat cantik…" ujar Kazune. Mendengar hal itu, wajah Karin kemudian bersemu kemerahan.

"Nah gitu…"

"Ikannya sudah matang nih, ayo kita makan!" ajak Kazune kemudian. Karena sangat kelaparan, mereka berdua kemudian melahap ikan tersebut hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Kazune, makannya pelan-pelan dong, belepotan tuh wajahnya,"

"Biarin, aku kan cowok,"

"Hihihi… Dasar!" Karin hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Kazune yang kekanak-kanakan. Yang ditertawakan hanya _nyengir_, memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Hoam…" Karin kemudian menguap. Sebenarnya saja, ia masih mengantuk.

"Tidur saja…" kata Kazune. Karin mengangguk. Ia tak bisa menahan lagi rasa kantuknya. Ia kemudian terlelap tidur. Kazune dengan lembut mengusap kepala Karin.

Ia memperhatikan Karin dengan sangat lembut. Wajah Karin saat tidur terlihat putih cerah bersinar, memancarkan kedamaian. Bibirnya yang mungil berwarna merah muda terlihat begitu lembut. Walaupun bisa dibilang Karin tidak terlalu cantik, Kazune terpesona olehnya. Ia tak dapat lagi menahan dirinya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Karin. Lalu, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Karin.

'_Manis…'_ kata Kazune dalam hati.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia lalu tersadar.

'_A… Apa yang telah ku lakukan tadi?'_ tanya bingun dalam hati. Ia kemudian mencuci _muka_nya dengan air sungai. Ia pun kemudian berendam di sana_. 'Lagi, lagi, dan lagi… Kenapa aku melakukan hal seperti itu pada Karin? Kenapa aku tak bisa menahan diriku? Kenapa aku ini?'_ tanyanya galau dalam hati. Gelisah. Ia sangat risau karenanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia berdebar-debar. Wajahnya memerah padam.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Keesokan paginya, dengan riang Karin menyapa Kazune, "Ohayou Kazune-kun!"

"O… Ohayou," kata Kazune dengan gugup dan terbata-bata.

"Ah, aku tahu sungai ini! Kita tinggal mengikuti aliran sungai untuk sampai ke desa!" seru Karin riang. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Kazune. Dirasakannya kini tangan Kazune agak hangat. Karin agak khawatir.

"Apa kau demam?" tanya Karin cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja… Ohock…" jawab Kazune.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu,"

"Baiklah…"

Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan mengikuti aliran sungai. Angin lembut menerpa, mengiringi mereka. Akhirnya setelah berjalan selama 30 menit, merekapun tiba di desa.

"Kita sampai, Kazune…"

Bruk! Tubuh Kazune ambruk setibanya mereka di rumah Karin. Karin terkejut. Ia kemudian meraba kening Kazune untuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya. Dan ternyata sangat panas. Karin kemudian berusaha sekuat tenaga mengangkat tubuh Kazune dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Gadis itu kemudian menyiapkan sebuah handuk kecil dan sebaskom air untuk _mengompres_ Kazune.

.

.

Kazune terbangun, menatap sekeliling. Masih sedikit samar. Ia hanya bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Karin yang kini sedang tertidur di kursi samping tempat tidur. Pemuda itu terlihat ingin meraih tangan sang gadis, namun ia rasakan bahwa tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya. Pandangannya kembali memudar. Ia kembali tertidur dalam buaian sang malam.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

.

**Review Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum semuanya, pertama-tama, vea bener-bener minta maaf untuk semua yang sangat menantikan kelanjutan cerita ini. Nyaris satu tahun vea tidak melanjutkan cerita ini. Jujur saja, akhir dari ceritanya sudah terpikirkan namun, untuk menyambungkan bagian saat ini menuju ending benar-benar sangat tidak terpikirkan. Di sinilah kelemahan menulis vea. Vea terkadang mampu memikirkan opening dan ending namun bingung dalam membuat pertengahan cerita. Vea sama sekali tidak ada maksud mentelantarkan karya-karya vea, semua itu disebabkan kesibukan serta _writters block_ yang melanda. Saya benar-benar minta maaf.. m(_ _)m

untuk **renton, evelyn, **juga **kira**, maaf karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu sangat lama. Kemudian untuk **anymous review **(maaf, saya lupa gimana nulisnya =='a), terima kasih banyak karena telah menegur saya. Saya sama sekali tak ada maksud melupakan karya saya yang dulu maupun yang baru. Tiap hendak membuka fanfic, pasti saya buka semua data mengenai fanfic yang belum saya selesaikan. Namun, yang sudah ada idenya saya tuangkan dan yang belum biasanya membuat saya mematung menatap naskah sebelumnya dalam waktu berjam-jam, dan itulah yang terjadi pada fanfic ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Music Of Dream<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Music Of Dream © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sinaran matahari yang terpancar melewati garis batas penghalang jendela, menembus memaksa masuk dan menyilaukan kedua bola mata Kazune yang tengah tertutup rapat. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka perlahan kelopak matanya dan sedikit mengerjap. Ia berusaha untuk bangun. Namun, kepalanya masih sedikit berat untuk digerakkan. Ia lantas meraba keningnya. Ada sebuah handuk kecil di sana.

_Pastilah Karin yang telah memasangkannya, _pikirnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Bola matanya yang seindah permata biru safir itu menelusuri setiap detail dari ruangan tempat ia berada. Dindingnya dipulas dengan cat berwarna krem yang sudah sedikit sayu warnanya. Perabotan yang ada di sana bisa dibilang sangat sedikit dan sederhana. Beberapa foto Karin nampak terpampang di figura yang ada di sebuah meja kecil di sana. Kazune tersenyum menatap foto-foto itu. Karin terlihat sangat manis di sana.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ujar suara lembut perempuan yang sudah tak asing di telinga pemuda itu. Matanya langsung bergerak ke arah sumber suara. Nampak Karin tengah membawa nampan dengan sebuah mangkuk kecil di atasnya dan gelas berisi air putih.

"Ka—rin," gumam Kazune dengan agak berat. Ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering dan mulutnya agak sulit digerakkan. Suara yang dikeluarkannya pun terdengar agak serak.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan dulu terlalu banyak berbicara. Bagaimana kalau kau makan dulu? Biar ku suapi," sahut Karin. Ia kemudian memposisikan untuk duduk di sebelah Kazune. Diletakannya nampan yang tadi ia bawa ke atas meja.

"Ti—dak per—lu re—pot-re—pot," timpal Kazune dengan tertatih.

"Tidak perlu sungkan lagi padaku. Tapi, maaf ya, aku hanya membuat sup nasi goreng untukmu. Berasnya habis. Nanti siang akan ku buatkan bubur setelah membeli beras di pasar," gumam gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

"Maaf mere—pot—kan," ujar Kazune masih agak terbata-bata.

"Jangan sungkan,"

Karin kemudian menyuapi pemuda itu dengan sabar. Membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama memang—tentu saja karena pemuda itu agak kesulitan dalam mengunyah makanannya. Ia merasa sedikit kesulitan dalam menelan. Tak jarang Karin harus bolak-balik dapur-kamar karena membawakan air minum untuk Kazune. Namun, tak sedikit pun keluhan keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Hal itu membuat pemuda itu semakin terkagum padanya.

"Sekarang, saatnya minum obat," seru Karin seraya membawa sebuah gelas berisikan air (?) berwarna hijau. Kazune menatapnya dengan sedikit aneh.

"A—pa itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ini obat yang ku buat sendiri. Dijamin deh, sore nanti kau akan langsung sembuh kalau meminumnya," jawab Karin kemudian. Dia lalu membantu Kazune meminum obat tersebut.

Tegukan yang pertama, Kazune mengernyitkan dahinya. Minuman yang diberikan itu pahitnya bukan main. Ingin muntah rasanya! Namun, Karin terus membujuk Kazune untuk meminumnya sampai habis. Dan akhirnya, setelah 15 menit, minuman itu pun habis.

"Nah, sekarang kau istirahat ya. Setelah tidur, keadaanmu pasti akan lebih baik!" ujar Karin seraya menyelimuti Kazune kembali. Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ke pasar dulu ya," pamit Karin.

"Ha—ti—ha—ti," sahut Kazune kemudian. Karin tersenyum mengangguk. Ia kemudian menutup pintu dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati—tak ingin membuat pemuda itu terbangunkan kembali.

Beberapa menit selepas Karin pergi, Kazune merasa bahwa matanya kini semakin berat untuk dibuka. Ia kemudian perlahan menutup matanya sampai akhirnya kembali terbuai dalam peristirahatan sederhana.

.

.

_Kazune terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada di hamparan padang rumput ilalang yang luas. Sejauh matanya memandang hanya warna hijaulah yang tampak. Ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara alunan musik yang mengalun dengan lembut penuh perasaan. Kazune mulai bangkit. Bak boneka yang terhipnotis, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti irama lagu menuju sumber suara. Perlahan nampak sebuah piano hitam berada di pertengahan padang rumput. Sesosok gadis kecil nampak dengan asyik memainkan piano tersebut. Mata Kazune menyipit, berusaha untuk melihat gadis itu dengan lebih jelas. Sayang, usahanya berakhir sia-sia dan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Siluet gadis itu masih terlihat samar._

"_...Anemone, Anemone, Anemone, Itoshi Goyou,"_

_Gadis itu menghentikan permainan pianonya. Begitu pula dengan lagunya—terhenti di situ begitu saja. Membuat Kazune menyayangkannya. Ia masih menikmati alunan nada-nada murni yang melantun dari harmonisasi antara suara lembut gadis itu dengan suara piano._

_._

_._

Kazune membuka matanya dengan cepat—seolah-olah kaget akan sesuatu. Rupanya hal tadi hanyalah mimpinya. Ia kemudian meraba keningnya. Suhu tubuhnya mulai terasa normal. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya—pertanda ia sudah lebih baik. Ia kemudian berusaha bangkit. Tubuhnya terasa lebih enakkan sekarang. Hidungnya kemudian mencium aroma bubur yang sangat khas—membuat perutnya berbunyi pertanda minta diisi. Pikirannya kemudian melayang membayangkan semangkuk bubur buatan Karin. Pasti akan sangat lezat.

Ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamar mengikuti aroma masakan tersebut. Di tengah perjalanan, samar-samar ia mencium bau alkohol. Kazune memang pemuda yang sangat sensitif terhadap alkohol. Hal itu disebabkan karena ia begitu anti dengan alkohol. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah sekitar. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada alkohol sebesar botol obat batuk yang terbuka. Perlahan, rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Karin yang tengah mengiris sayuran di dapur. Matanya berubah manja menatap gadis itu. Ia kemudian memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan membuat gadis itu terkagetkan.

"Kya~!" jerit Karin. Ia begitu terkejut. Hampir saja ia hendak melempar pisau yang tengah ia pegang.

"Karin~!" panggil Kazune dengan nada yang sangat manja. Ia kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya dengan Karin. Hembusan nafasnya dapat Karin rasakan. Telinga gadis itu nampak bergetar saat nafas Kazune ia hembuskan di sana. Wajah gadis itu memerah. Dapat ia rasakan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Ia pun merasakan bahwa tangan kekar Kazune semakin erat memeluknya.

"Ka—Kazune, a—apa?" tanya Karin tergugup. Ia tak sanggup berkata apapun saat itu. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dibuai ragu antara hasrat dan kegelisahan. Ia ingin menolak namun seluruh tubuhnya menikmati perlakuan Kazune padanya.

"Aku mau Karin~!" gumam Kazune dengan nada yang sangat menggoda. Pemuda itu mulai menjilati telinga Karin—membuat gadis itu bergidik kegelian. Degupan jantungnya terdengar semakin keras. Ia ingin memberontak. Namun tenaga Kazune terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan. Terlebih dari itu, tubuhnya nampak tak berkeberatan diperlakukan seperti itu meskipun pikirannya merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Ka—Kazune, hen—hentikan!" tolak Karin. Hembusan nafas Kazune justru terasa semakin dekat. Pemuda itu kemudian membisikkan kata-kata dengan mesra.

"Kau yakin ingin berhenti? Ku rasa tidak,"

Pemuda itu kemudian mulai mengemut telinga kanan gadis tersebut.

"Kyaih, Ka—Kazune, sudah!"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


End file.
